Brotherly Advice
by bananagirl.97
Summary: "Fred was the only one I ever told about liking Hermione. I'd recount the conversation, but there's kids here, and you know what he was like!" - In which on his wedding day, Ron recalls the moment that he realised he loved Hermione, with the help of his older brother. Romione, and slight Fremione if you squint. Mostly brotherly love (not incest though!) One-shot. Read and review


**Another Harry Potter One- shot. Got a feeling that this is going to be my new speciality… Some 'Ron trying to figure out his feelings' fluff that's been an idea in my mind for too long. If you're really looking for it, you may be able to squeeze some Fremione out too. It's mostly Romione and Fred/Ron sibling stuff though (not the slashy incest kind!). Be sure to let me know what you think by reviewing! Bananagirl.97 x**

* * *

_June 2003 _

"Thank you everyone for being her with me and 'Mione today to celebrate our special day…" Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "I also want to remember those who couldn't be here: Especially my brother Fred."

Eyes teared up just from the mention of his name.

"It's ironic really, he's the only one I ever actually told that I liked Hermione."

"Nobody needed telling, mate!" George interrupted, making the entire marquee of people laugh.

"Anyway. I confided in Fred. Well, actually he kind of bullied it out of me." Ron grinned fondly at the memory. "I'd recount the conversation now, but there are kids present and you all know what he was like!" Although he didn't say it out loud, he thought back to the conversation; the summer before his fifth year…

* * *

_August 1995, Grimmauld Place._

"Night Hermione." Ron said as he exited her room.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice made him pause. "I've really liked spending time with you this summer. It's kind of refreshing not having Harry around for once. Out of the spotlight and all… Thanks."

Ron awkwardly smiled. "Any time."

He then proceeded to go back to his room.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed as he opened the door, since he didn't expect to see one of his many older brothers perched on the end of his bed. He certainly didn't expect to see them grinning like an idiot either.

"You finally pour out your heart and confess your love, little bro?" Fred questioned him.

Ron gulped. "No idea, what you're talking about. I'm not in love with anyone."

Fred laughed so hard it could almost be classed as a guffaw. "Could have had me fooled. The way you stare at her all day, your little- well massive really- lover's tiffs in the corridor, how jealous you got when she was dating that prick Krum. Definitely looks to me like a certain little Weasley has a thing for Miss Granger."

Ron then proceeded to laugh. "Me and 'Mione?! You're off your head."

Smirking, Fred retaliated, "Well the fact that you called her 'Mione and not HERmione would suggest otherwise my dear baby brother."

This had Ron stumped. "Umm, it's just a stupid nickname. Easier to call her that, you know."

"You obviously find it easier to groan that in your sleep too."

Shit. Ron's face was slowly getting redder. "I don't actually say her name in my sleep, do I?"

Fred put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "No, of course not." Ron visibly relaxed. "I'd say it's more groaning, or panting. Occasionally screaming." As he said this he winked at Ron.

Ron pulled away and threw himself onto his bed. He hesitated, before saying in little more than a whisper. "So I may have had a dream or too about her. That's all part of growing up though right, and she is one of the only girls I spend time with who isn't family so"-

"You don't have to make excuses to me, Ronnie."

Ron, pulling his head out of his pillow, looked at Fred. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fred, momentarily baffled, put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "… Well she's an attractive girl to say the least. I mean, puberty's done her well hasn't it? And she's bloody smart which is annoying, but also extremely hot"-

Ron was nodding his head in agreement, until he realised what was being implied. "Shit Fred, you don't like her do you?!" He accused, trying not to let the panic slip through his voice.

Fred chuckled, "Calm down! I don't like her- well not in the way that you do. I'm just trying to demonstrate why you need to get your act together and do something before some other bulky quidditch player sets his eyes on her."

Contemplating this, Ron sighed. "She'd never want me over them though. I'm not as smart as her, or funny, and she's way too pretty for me to get with… I'm nothing special."

"Nothing Special?! You're a bloody Weasley, man! And a prefect too. Hermione will dig that."

"She thought that Harry deserved it more than me though."

"Bull. She was just surprised because you're an underdog, Ron. You sneak in there and get what you deserve."

Ron nodded and sat up, puffing out his chest. "Yeah. Yeah, I am aren't I?"

Fred smiled. "So you going to make a move?"

"Maybe not yet." Fred rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. "I'll do little things, like buy her a great Christmas present, and compliment her when we do prefect rounds together. You know, slowly build up the charm, so that when I ask her out, there's no possible way she can say no."

Fred thought over Ron's plan. "I guess that could work, but do you want to take that long?"

Ron's eyes shone with something. Fred couldn't tell if it was fear or a steely determination.

"It's Hermione. I can't mess this up."

And that's when Ron realised, as did Fred, that this wasn't just some hormone-induced crush. This was real. Ron was in love with Hermione; from the sincerity in his tone, nobody could doubt it.

Fred nodded, and turned on his heel to leave. "That's my job here done. If you need any tips from a flirting master, let me know!"

Ron smiled at his brother, with a sudden admiration for him he hadn't felt in a while. "Thanks Fred. You're a great brother. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

Fred smirked, and turned back once more to face his brother. "Let's be honest, Nobody does."

* * *

**And that's another story done! Two in one month, I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the sad ending note but it was needed! I liked this, and I'd love to know what you think so please review :) **

**Some shameless self plugging, but I'd love it if you went and read my other Harry Potter fic: Muggle Dates, Pumpkin Pasties and Annoying Families. It's a 2 shot next-gen story in which Hugo has a date with his muggle girlfriend, when his loving family (Al, Rose and Scorpius) drop by. I'm proud of it and think it's cute and fun, so I'd love to know your thoughts on that too! I'm hoping to write some more Harry Potter in the not so distant future, so if you enjoyed this, look out for it! I'm hoping to do a Georgelina one-shot called "He didn't tell you, did he?" and a multi-chapter Scorpius Fic called "When the apple falls far from the tree." Which will be a collection of one-shots and drabbles. All my next gen stories are with the same headcanon :)**

**This overly long Author's note is now done. Once again, Thanks for taking the time to read this! bg.97 xx**


End file.
